The Eevee Rescue Team
The Eevee Rescue Team is the 26th episode of (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) Plot Angel is spending some time with Ash’s Pikcahu for a week as the 2 found 5 Eevee in the sewers and discovered they’re acting as the new Lightspeed Rangers and the Pink Eevee is cuddling an egg that will hatch into a Pokémon and when Clusters try to steal the egg, Angel saved it and hatch into an Eevee and seems to like her as Krakus brought an egg hunter named King Dodudo to track it down. Story At the Aquabase, Angel is petting Pikachu so well. Heather seems annoyed by this. ”Uh, how long is Ash’s Pikachu is staying with us.” Heather says as she is so disgusted with Pikachu giving Angel the attention. Sasha looks at her. ”Pikachu has just been here for 2 days Ash says she can look after it for the weekend until he needs him.” Sasha says as she reads a comic and looks at Heather. Larry looks at her. ”Yeah Heath just don’t let it bother you.” Larry says as he looks at her. Heather grins and put a pillow on her face for her to rest, Angel decided to take Pikachu for a walk together and she left the Aquabase. The two walks in the park as Angel helped out some Pidgey and Caterpie to hide in a tree and bushes. Pikachu notice an Eevee out of the opening and when it saw them it ran away the two follows it and encounter 5 Eevee in a den. "Ok that's weird," Angel says as she looks at them. (Theme Song) Episode 26: The Eevee Rescue Team At the den, Angel and Pikachu sees the 5 Eevee Training. ”Whoa I think each of the Eevee must be admired by teammates on their personalities, the first Eevee likes doing cheerleading stunts like Heather, the 2nd one likes the water and swims like Larry, the 3rd one likes to fly and do stunts like Tony, the 4th one likes to gardened like Sasha, and the 5th one likes to do martial arts like Tyson but I wonder why’s there’s isn’t an Eevee that admires me.” Angel says as she looks at him. Pikachu notice the egg and looks at Angel. ”Yeah there is an Eevee egg and I think the Pink Eevee is the egg’s sister and I think when it hatches it’ll chose between the Rangers.” Angel says as she seems nervous for this. As they were encountered by the clusters as Angel and Pikachu fight them left and right as Angel noticed a Cluster that almost taken the Pink Eevee’s egg as Angel double kick and gets it back. "And you can't have this Clusters so get out of here before I get rough," Angel says as she gets into a fighting stance. The Cluster bots don't back down. "Suit yourself then LIGHTSPEED RESCUE! Angel says as she morphs into the Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. The Cluster bots run towards her and she fights them off with her Rescue blaster in baton mode, and she flips and spins as she gets out her V-Lancer in defense mode. "V-Lancer Final strike HIYA!" Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she swings her V-Lancer and a red energy slash appears from it and it strikes the Cluster bots causing them to surge with energy spin and fall to the ground and explode. The Eevee team are amazed by the fighting style of Angel. "Lightspeed power down," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she de-morphs. The Eevees are amazed and happy. "Next time they'll come back with something stronger and more powerful, we've got to get this egg back to the Aquabase Pikachu," Angel says as she looks at Pikachu. The Pink Eevee looks at her sad. "Hey don't worry we'll keep this egg safe and sound," Angel say as she pets the Eevee. They leave the sewer. "Guys meet downtown we need to get back to base," Angel says as she speaks into the morpher. Copy that Angel we're on our way, Larry says over the morpher. Angel and Pikachu heads downtown as Angel holds the Eevee egg on their way to the base as the egg is about to hatch. ”OMG, the egg its about to hatch I guess heading to the base will have to wait.” Angel says as she looks at him. Pikachu and Angel sit down behind an alley the rescue rover shows up. "Angel hey what's that?" Heather says as she looks at it. She shows the team. "This is a Pokémon egg," Angel says as she looks at them. The egg starts hatching. At the Cluster ship, Smythus devices a plan to steal the egg and created a bird and normal type Pokémon called King Doduo to snatch the egg. The teens sees the egg hatching and it hatch into the Pink Eevee’s new sister. ”Whoa the egg hatched.“ Sasha Says as she looks at it. Angel seems happy. ”Hello Eevee it’s good to see you.” Angel says as she seems happy to see Eevee. Heather pats her sister's back. "You just hatched an egg sis," Heather says as she looks at Angel. Angel smiles. As Eevee seems happy to meet Angel as the 4 teens are determined which one of them will keep the Eevee. ”Guys please don’t fight over Eevee she’s still young and I promised it to bring it to her sister.” Angel says as she looks at them. As King Doduo and the Clusters appear and faces them. "Ah Rangers so good to meet you I'm King Doduo and I'm here to take that egg," King Doduo says as he looks at them. Angel looks at him. "Not likely we're taking this Eevee back to it's friends ready guys let's show this bird brain what we're all about," Angel says as she looks at her team. They nod and stand with her. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Angel, Heather, Larry, Sasha, and Tony shout as they do their morphing sequence. They morph into the Lightspeed rangers. "Get them," King Doduo says as he commands the Cluster Bots to attack. They run towards the rangers. "Pikachu keep the Eevee protected at all times we'll handle these guys," Rescue Red (Angel) says as she looks at Pikachu. Both Pikachu and Eevee hide in a down trash can while the rangers fight the Cluster bots, Rescue Red (Angel) swings her V-Lancer at her batch of Cluster bots striking them down as she poses as they explode. Rescue Blue (Larry) swings his Rescue Blaster in baton mode at his batch of Cluster bots and then spins and strikes one of them down, Rescue Green (Tony) uses his battle booster to take down his batch of Cluster bots. Rescue Yellow (Sasha) and Rescue Pink (Heather) fires their Rescue blasters at their batch of Cluster Bots taking them down and the Rangers pose as the bots explode. "Now King Doduo its time for you to fly away," Rescue Red (Angel) says as she points at him. King Doduo gets frustrated. "Not without that egg," King Doduo says as he runs towards the rangers. They run towards him and fight him but aren't doing so well as they're getting thrown around like rag dolls by him as he swings his claws and strikes them down as Rescue Red (Angel) rolls she gets an idea. "Pikachu VOLT TACKLE," Rescue Red (Angel) says as she looks at Pikachu. The Rangers gets out their V-Lancers. "V-Lancer's Spectral blast," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she gives them commands. The Rangers combine their finisher with Pikachu's volt tackle and it made it more powerful but King Doduo grabs the attack and throws it back at the Rangers as the explode erupts sending them spinning and flip as they're soothing in pain, King Doduo picks up the baby Eevee and teleports away. "No we failed," Rescue Red (Angel) says as she's not happy about what just happened. At the Aquabase the Rangers are trying to figure out how to locate the baby Eevee and King Doduo. Angel becomes very worried for the baby Eevee. "Hey sis don't worry we'll search for the baby Eevee," Heather says as she calms her sister down. Angel paces about. "Who knows what they're doing to her," Angel says as she looks at them. Larry chimes in. "Angel we'll find her," Larry says as he looks at Angel. Angel nods and helps her team search for the little Eevee. On the Cluster ship King Doduo has the baby Eevee in a cage. "Nice job King," Smythus says as he congratulates the hunter. King Doduo smirks. "Those Rangers weren't that tough to defeat," King Doduo says as he hands the cage to Krakus. Krakus looks at the baby Eevee in the cage and smirks. "Oh what can I do to you with my tech," Krakus says as he smirks. The baby Eevee becomes afraid of this and started using its iron tail and gets out of its cage and ran, Smythus noticed Eevee running off and goes after her. Back at the Aquabase, Angel is becoming to worried for the baby Eevee as Pikachu confronts her. "Thanks buddy its nice to have friends and a sister to back me up," Angel says as she looks at Pikachu. Then the alarm goes off. "Angel we've tracked the baby Eevee and she's not alone," Heather says as she looks at her. Angel joins the team. Downtown Eevee runs from Smythus and squad of Cluster bots. And cornered her at a near alley. ”There’s now where to run little Eevee you’ll soon be ours for evil.” Smythus says as he looks at her. Then five energy blots hit the ground erupting in a shower of sparks as Smythus turns and sees the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers surround baby Eevee. "Ah, Rangers this isn't good Cluster Bots get them!" Smythus says as he orders the bots to attack the Rangers. The Cluster Bots run towards the rangers as they change the V-Lancers from blaster mode to defense and run into battle and fight off the cluster bots. "Now while their distracted I can get this little Eevee," Smythus says as he walks towards the baby Eevee. Then Titanium Ranger (Tyson) shows up and side kicks Smythus in the gut. "Not this time Smythus," Titanium Ranger (Tyson) says as he spins his Ax. Smythus gets mad as Titanium Ranger (Tyson) picks the baby Eevee up. "I've got you," Titanium Ranger (Tyson) says as he takes the little Eevee away from the site of battle. The Rangers are still battling King Dodudo as Smythus leaves and Titanium Ranger (Tyson) hides the baby Eevee behind a bush for cover. "Stay hidden little one we'll come back for you," Titanium Ranger (Tyson) says as he puts her down. Titanium Ranger (Tyson) flips over the bushes and runs to rejoin the team. Eevee becomes worried for Red Rescue Ranger after she took care of her. "Give me that Eevee!" King Doduo says as he's fighting the Lightspeed Rangers. "Never," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at him. The Rangers stand next to each other and face King Doduo. Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) looks at her team. "Thanks guys," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at her friends. They nod. "Rescue Bird!" Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she calls for the Rescue bird. It transforms into the Uni-laser. "Unilaser mode ready, aim, fire!" Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she pulled the trigger. The Unilaser powers up and sends out a energy blast that strikes King Doduo as he spins and surges with energy and falls down and explodes as pieces fall to ground. "Yeah mission accomplished," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she and her team celebrates. On Vexus's ship Queen Vexus is frustrated. Characters Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Monsters Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode